One Must Be Punished
by confused-kendall
Summary: Kendall just wanted to get rid of his problem, but he's afraid because Logan might not like it, at all.


**Hello~ So this is really random, but enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. Even though I want them all locked in my closet in pairs with a security camera so that I can spy on them and catch them having sex if I'm lucky. Don't mind me.**

Kendall rolled around his bed, with his eyes closed thinking about him, it was almost 8 and his 'daddy' still haven't came back yet, he whined and whined, begging for his daddy to come back, like someone would hear him. "Daddyy." he whimpered, liked for the eightieth times today. Kendall rolled on his stomach, and then rolled to his back, repeating this action for a while, "Daddyyyy! Uh..."

He wants his daddy to come back so bad, he waited for him the whole day, he wish his daddy would come back right now, it feels like that he's a million miles away from him. When will his daddy come back?

_But,_ Kendall needs to get rid of his problem first before seeing his daddy, because when his daddy sees his problem he wouldn't like it, he would call him bad, Kendall doesn't want to be bad, does he? Daddy would be disappointed, daddy would be mad, and he wouldn't want to see his daddy mad. There was an only way that can get rid of his problem, but he would break the rule, and again, Kendall doesn't want to make daddy mad, but it would get rid of his problem. What should he do?

Kendall groaned, what _should_ be do? He was so stupid, he should've had caused this problem in the first place, it was a wrong thing to do, but he really _really _needs to get rid of it, now.

Kendall thought about for a while, break the rule and make daddy mad, or get rid of his problem and pretend nothing happened? He thought hard, he really did. After a couple of minutes, he decided, he stood up and slowly walked to the closet, digging his hands inside to find what he needed, he sighed happily when he found it, taking the black box out to placed it on the bed. Kendall licked his lips as he toke it out, eyeing it hungrily like it was a whole box of his favorite food.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, was it _really_ a right thing to do? Is he positive? He was pretty sure it wasn't, but it was, again, the only way to get rid of his problem, actually, there's two, but the other one wouldn't work too much, that leaves this. He looked at the item in his hands for a whole longer, still not sure if a right thing to do or not.

_Here goes nothin._ Kendall quickly undid his pants, afraid that his daddy would walk in any second, undoing the button and letting it fall, pooling around his feet, he stepped out of it, he hid his excitement and climbed to bed, reaching over to the corner of it to grab his vibrator. He got on his knees, making his way to the dresser to get the lube, he opened to drawer and _shit,_ it's empty.

Kendall wanted to kill someone right now, he took a few deep breathes, _calm down Kendall, use your brain, use your_- he spats on his hand and rubbed the liquid all over his vibrator, when he deemed it's wet enough, he slummed his head on the pillow, his ass hanging up for the roof to see.

Kendall lined himself up, using the head of the vibrator to tease his ready hole, he moaned and closed his eyes, loving the feeling he was giving himself, he slowly pushed the vibrator in him, moaning loudly as he do so. When the whole thing is inside him, he pushed the button, turning it to the highest level, "Ohhhhhhh myy _gooood_!" Kendall screamed, grabbing the pillow beside him then squeezing it for dear life, he pulled it out, the tip only inside him, the thing still vibrating wildly, when Kendall catches his breath, he slammed it inside him, making himself moan again.

He continued slammed his vibrator inside him for the few minutes, stroking himself every once in a while, unaware that the door downstairs was opened.

Logan puts his keys on the coffee table, taking his shoes off as he do so. He raised his eyebrows when he heard covered moans upstairs, _must be Kendall_, he thought as he shrugged his shoulders, yeah, it's Kendall, wait, _what?_

Logan literally ran upstairs, almost tripping himself when he was one his last step, when he reached his room that him and Kendall shared, he silently peeked through the slightly closed doors, smirked when he saw his baby naked on the bed, his ass up in the air and perfectly exposed to him, using his vibrator slamming himself over and over again, his- vibrator? Since when did his baby turned so naughty?

Kendall let out 'oh's and 'ah's, making Logan's jeans tighten. Smirking, Logan walked over to his bed, Kendall is still unaware that someone came in, busy fucking himself with his awesome vibrator, he leaned down to Kendall's puckered hole, licking it as the vibrator continued moving in and out of the blonde, wetness and heat rushed over to Logan's tongue.

Logan grabbed the taller boys cheeks, giving it a rough squeeze, making the blonde jump, "Hey baby," he murmured as he licked Kendall's hole, earning a whimper from the blonde. Kendall's eyes widen, slapping himself inside for forgetting to lock the door, he pulled his vibrator out in a swift movement, sitting up straight as he covered himself up with a pillow. "How are you today baby? You've been good?" Kendall nodded slowly, even though it's completely not true, Logan knew as well.

"Yes daddy." he bit inside of his cheeks as Logan snatched his vibrator away from him, using his fingertips to play with the tip. "You didn't break any rules, did you?" Kendall licked his lips, but shook his head as he watched Logan's finger, moving and swirling around the tip of the vibrator, "Really, huh?" Logan glared at Kendall seductively. "I guess we won't be having fun tonight, baby." he grinned when Kendall snapped his head up, Kendall shook his head, fast, "Noo, daddy, please, I'll be good, I promise."

Kendall blushed, looking away from Logan's lustful eyes. "You wanna have fun?" Kendall nodded. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Kendall nodded again, like some kid who wants ice cream so badly. Logan chuckled darkly. "If you wanna have some fun tonight, you gotta be honest with me baby." Logan watched closely if Kendall moved, and he didn't. "Did you break a rule?" Kendall bit his lip and shook his head. "No, daddy."

"You sure?" Kendall nodded.

"Yes daddy."

"Well, I don't believe you." Logan used the tip of the vibrator to trace from Kendall's jawline to the corner of his mouth.

"Suck." Kendall gave Logan a questioning look, but when he saw Logan's seriously face, he obeyed, licking around the tip before taking the vibrator to his mouth. Logan moaned shamelessly, watching Kendall taking the vibrator in, head bobbing up and down, Kendall sucked on it, taking the thing in further down his throat, relaxing before taking the whole thing in, "Such a good slut for daddy, you're a good cock sucker aren't you?" Kendall blushed, looking at Logan with his puppy eyes, humming in agreement.

"Keep sucking baby," Logan groaned, "Yes daddy." Kendall did, continue sucking on the vibrator while watching in interest as Logan got off the bed, undoing the belt before tucking down both his pants and boxers, revealing his red and throbbing cock. Kendall hummed as Logan climbed to the bed, smirking, the blonde looked at Logan intensely, still sucking on the vibrator.

When Logan settled himself on the bed with his back against the headboards, he pulled the thing out of Kendall's talented mouth, earning a pop from it, "Come baby." he patted the spot in front of him, Kendall immediately obeyed, he had been waiting for hours for this, he kneeled in front of Logan, leaning in to take Logan's erection in his mouth, Logan chuckled, running his hands over the blondes hair, "So needy for my cock." Kendall repeated the actions he did earlier, licked the pre cum on Logan's tip, suck on it then toke his whole length in, he didn't gag, because it isn't like it was the fifth time he had done a blowjob, to be honest he had done this over a hundred of times, all to Logan, of course. "Shit baby," Logan groaned, thrusting his hips forward, making Kendall take him even deeper, the taller boy moaned, happily taking what the brunette had to offer.

When Logan finally catches his normal breathing pattern again, he looked down, when he's sure that Kendall was busy sucking his cock, he secretly used one hand to slip behind his back, searching for his handcuffs, Logan smirked when he felt a circular metal, silently taking it out from his back, in order to distract Kendall, he kept thrusting forward, moaning when he felt his tip taking contact with the back of Kendall's throat. Then within 3 seconds, Kendall got his hand cuffed.

Kendall whimpered when he felt cold metal around both of his hands, "Huh?" Kendall looked at the grinning Logan. "Baby, what happens if you break a rule?"

"I get punished." Kendall murmured, head facing down. "Yes. Do you want to get punished?" Kendall shook his head, looking at Logan with pleading eyes, showing that he really really don't want to get punished. "No daddy, pleaseee." "I can consider not punish you if you tell me which rule you broke, baby." Logan held Kendall's hips, pulling him on to his lap. Kendall gulped, "I-I didn't broke any daddy." Logan began stroking the blonde, causing him to moan and thrust forward.

"You sure?" Kendall whimpered, he really doesn't want to get punished, but something stopped him from lying. "Baby." Logan said, sternly. Kendall looked straight in the eye, terrified. "Did you break a rule?" Kendall gave in, he slowly nodded, "yes daddy, please forgive me, I don't wanna get punished, pleasee." Logan captured his lips with Kendall's, his tongue ran over the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which immediately toke granted, he licked the boy's weak spots, shovin his tongue deeper and deeper down Kendall's throat, both boys moaned, catching their breathe as they broke apart.

"You don't want to be locked in a room?" Kendall shook his head. "With nothing inside?" Kendall shook his head again. "...With no sex?" Kendall blushed but shook his head. The brunette chuckled. "So I'm not punished?" Kendall asked with hopeful eyes, "Nope." Kendall smiled, his face brightened. "Thank you daddy." "You're welcome baby. Now ride me cowboy." Logan said with a husky voice. Smirking as Kendall bit his lip and nodded.

Kendall lifted himself up, holding the base of Logan's cock with his cuffed hands as he teasingly lined himself up, Kendall moaned, letting Logan fill him up, when he's halfway there, Logan thrusts his hips upward, slamming his the half into Kendall's red puckered hole. "Ommf!" Logan grinned when Kendall's eyes widen, the pressure was overwhelming, the blonde lifted himself up again, Logan's tip still staying inside him, he toke a deep breath before slamming back down at the length.

Logan watched as Kendall bounced up and down at his cock like there's no tomorrow, his hands were on the blondes hips, holding him in place because Kendall was nearly losing control. His eyes are closed, his mouth is hung opened, moaning like a slut he is. "Who's your daddy baby?" Logan asked as he thrusts his hips toward, getting more friction from the bouncing bunny. "You, daddy." Kendall panted. "Mmm! There, daddy! H-hit there!" Logan stopped moving, Kendall whined, he tried to move but Logan's strong hands was hiding him in place, he wasn't able to move. "Who?" Logan asked as he pushed Kendall on his back with his shoulders, "youuuu." Kendall whimpered. Logan started moving out of Kendall painfully slow, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Who's your daddy?" Kendall panted, "You're my daddy Logan, please!"

Logan captured his lips with Kendall as he slammed inside Kendall, muffling the pressured screams and moans from the boy beneath him. He kept thrusting, hitting Kendall's prostate every time he does so, Logan watched as the blonde rolled his eyes back, tucking at his cuffed hands for freedom, "daa-aaaaa-ddy." Kendall managed to speak in between thrusts, "yeah baby?" Logan licked his lips as Kendall continued bouncing on his lap. "Uncuff me please?" shit, his eyes again. Logan groaned, feeling a similar tension in his stomach, "mkay." he reached for his keys then easily uncuffed Kendall, who smiled in happiness. Kendall moaned loudly when suddenly Logan hit his prostate dead on, "like that?" the blonde nodded eagerly, "m-more daddy." Logan smirked. "Whatever you say baby." he grabbed Kendall's hips, then pulled him out of him, earning a whimper from the blonde, Logan chuckled, "relax baby," he pushed Kendall on the bed, then used both hands to cup the sides of Kendall's head, "just gonna give you this," he whispered as he jammed inside Kendall, straight to his prostate, making the boy scream, cumming in a instant.

Logan wasn't far behind though, with the hot and sticky cum on his stomach and the sounds Kendall from making, he came inside Kendall, filling him with a grunt, making the boy under him moan. Logan watched as he pulled put of Kendall, cum all over Kendall's used and abused hole, also Logan's swollen cock as well. He would love to get Kendall suck him off again, but with the tried looking Kendall changed his mind. Too cute. Seconds later Kendall's lids were heavier than ever, "night baby," Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's forehead, making the blonde smile lovingly. "Love you." he wrapped his strong arms around Kendall's waist, pulling him closer. "M'love you too." Kendall replied, snuggling closer to Logan, making the brunette smile even wider.

* * *

Yep.


End file.
